Create-A-Toon
Create-A-Toon also known as Make-A-Toon, is the creation process for their player's very own toon to play with. As such, anyone can create a Toon, but some Toon species are exclusive only to subscribed players. After creating a toon, the toon proceeds to the Toontorial (new accounts are required to enter), or head straight to Toontown Central when chosen to skip. Gender A toon can have its own gender by clicking on the blue for male or pink for female toons. The dog logo shows when the player picks one. Male.png|Male Female.png|Female There is a slight difference between toons: females have eyelashes and can wear skirts, while males have some exclusive shorts to wear. Duckboy.jpg|Male duck Duckgirl.jpg|Female duck Toon species There is a total of nine different species to choose from. However, three of these species are only available to subscribed players: the monkey, the horse, and the bear. A toon can also have its distinct design. All species have a very different design to choose from. Cat heads Cats have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Cathead.jpg|Plain cat head Catheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Cat head with large muzzle Cattallhead.jpg|Tall cat head Cattallheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Tall cat head with large muzzle Dog heads Dogs have the only ears that move. Dogs have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Doghead.jpg|Plain dog head Dogheadmuzzle.jpg|Dog head with large muzzle Dogtallhead.jpg|Tall dog head Dogtallheadmuzzle.jpg|Tall dog head with large muzzle Duck heads Ducks have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Duckhead.jpg|Plain duck head Duckheadlargebeak.jpg|Plain duck head with large bill Ducktallhead.jpg|Tall duck head Ducktallheadlargebeak.jpg|Tall duck head with large bill Mouse heads Mice have 2 head designs to choose from. They are: Mousehead.jpg|Plain mouse head Mousetallhead.jpg|Tall mouse head Pig heads Pigs have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Pighead.jpg|Plain pig head Pigheadlargesnout.jpg|Plain pig head with large snout Pigtallhead.jpg|Tall pig head Pigtallheadlargesnout.jpg|Tall pig head with large snout Rabbit heads Rabbits have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Rabbithead.jpg|Plain rabbit head Rabbitheadlongears.jpg|Plain rabbit head with long ears Rabbitwidehead.jpg|Wide rabbit head Rabbitwideheadlongears.jpg|Wide rabbit head with long ears Bear heads Bears have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Bearhead.jpg|Plain bear head Bearheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Plain bear head with large muzzle Beartallhead.jpg|Tall bear head Beartallheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Tall bear head with large muzzle Horse heads Horses have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Horsehead.jpg|Plain horse head Horseheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Plain horse head with large muzzle Horsetallhead.jpg|Tall horse head Horsetallheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Tall horse head with large muzzle Monkey heads Monkeys have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Monkeyhead.jpg|Plain monkey head Monkeyheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Plain monkey head with large muzzle Monkeylargehead.jpg|Large monkey head Monkeylargeheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Large monkey head with large muzzle Body styles All species have the same choice of bodies. They are: plainbody.jpg|Plain body fatbody.jpg|Fat body tallbody.jpg|Tall body Leg styles All species have the same choice of legs along with their bodies. They are: shortlegs.jpg|Short legs plainlegs.jpg|Plain legs longlegs.jpg|Long legs Colors There are several colors for toons to choose from. Toons will start out in the Create-A-Toon with one overall color, but later, different colors can be chosen. Different colors are possible for every section of the toon's body. Clicking on the shuffle button results on getting a random mix of colors on the toon. Clothes Every toon needs clothes. All species have the same selection of clothes. All colors for shirts and pants are the same as the colors for Toons. All starter shirts have two designs. They are for both male and female: plainshirt.jpg|Plain shirt stripedshirt.jpg|Striped shirt There are three different types of starter bottoms. Different genders have different bottoms: pocketpants.jpg|Shorts with pockets beltpants.jpg|Shorts with belt skirt.jpg|Skirt *Only male Toons can have pants with a buckle. *Only female Toons can have skirts. *In the old Create-A-Toon, there used to be a wider selection of clothing. Naming A toon can be named through two different methods: Pregenerated names or Type-A-Name. Pregenerated names are prechosen names given by ToonTown. These names are acceptable and do not have to be approved by the Toon Council. They were released on September 10th 2002. http://web.archive.org/web/20051018151805/http://play.toontown.com/oldNews.php Type-A-Name is another way a Toon can be named. However, names that are not in the pregenerated names will need to be reviewed. Thus, when playing on a toon whose name hasn't been reviewed, their names will be the color of the Toon's head and the species they chose, ie: Orange Cat, Royal Blue Dog. Some names are automatically rejected before being sent to review. This happens if the name is too long, longer than four words, too short, contains numbers, contains no vowels, contains unsupported characters, contains too many of the same character, contains dashes without connecting words, contains too many capital letters or all capital letters, contains improperly used periods, begins or ends with a comma, or contains copyrighted/blacklisted words. Boy names Girl names Trading card Trivia *Mice have the least head designs to choose from, that being only two. *Female Toons are allowed to wear shorts. **If a female bows while wearing shorts, she will do a boy's bow instead doing a girl's bow. *When the player starts, the toon used to be gray with no clothes on. Now it's colored with clothes on. *There are exactly 12,284,338,176 combinations that a starter toon can choose from. Most of these combinations come from different colors of toons and clothes. *Originally, Mickey was the one who guided boys during creation, and Minnie did the girls, but Toontown removed the feature on August 27, 2009.http://web.archive.org/web/20090831053738/http://blog.toontown.com/blog/toontown/? *When someone creates a new account, they are required to enter the Toontorial. However, older accounts (or newer accounts trying to create another toon) can choose to skip the toontorial. *The song that plays here, "The New Toon in Town", is the longest Toontown song ever, lasting for about 3 minutes. *Even though Minnie and Mickey do not guide players through the process, when they enter the Toontorial, Mickey or Minnie are still there. *There used to be a glitch that would not allow the player to use Type-A-Name when they pressed Cancel after typing a name. Every name after that would pop up "Sorry, that name will not work." *In the old Create-A-Toon pre-generated names had to be approved by the Toon Council. *In the old Create-A-Toon male toons could not wear pink clothing and female toons could not wear brown clothing. Making it only possible with a glitch. References Category:Mechanics